


Roses and Revolvers

by Crazytrain2001



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: #Frerard #Rikey #love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazytrain2001/pseuds/Crazytrain2001
Summary: Gerard is the son of a mafia boss. Frank is his personal valet. Mafia doesn't allow homosexuals, and servants can never be with "noblemen". Will their love survive?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning at Way manor. That is until the doorbell rang at 8:30, early an hour before the master of the house, Donald Way, was awake. As Patrick, the butler, answered the door, he was met by Raymond "Ray" Toro, the accountant for the estate.

"Good morning, Patrick", Ray greeted, his mood more cheerful than usual. Ray was naturally a very optimistic man, but he seemed especially so today.

"Good morning, Raymond", Patrick replied, before adding, "What brings you out here so early. You don't have to come to work until noon today."

"I need to speak with Mr. Way", Ray said. Patrick sighed. 

"Of all people, you should know that Mr. Way never awakens before, at the very least, 9:00 in the morning."

"Patrick, please. This is urgent", Ray begged. In his mind, it was urgent. His entire future was resting on his bosses shoulders right now, and it scared him to death. Patrick saw the determination in the young man's eyes, and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Wait in the living room, but remember you owe me, ok kid?"

Ray smiled, and agreed, striding to the living room, and seating himself on a couch. Patrick shook his head, fondly, before shutting the door, and rushing upstairs. This would be fun to explain to Mr. Way.

"This had better be good", Donald muttered, grumpily, walking down the stairs of his home. He had been awoken on today of all days, and he hoped he wouldn't have to shoot his accountant. Today, he planned to teach his eldest son, Gerard, the ropes of the business. Donald reached the bottom of the stairs, and stopped at the doorway to the living room. He took a deep breath, and composed himself, before walking into the living room and settling own into a leather-bound chair across from Ray. He took another breath, and cleared his throat. Donald really hoped this was worth waking up for.


	2. chapter 2

Ray stood quickly, as Donald entered the room and sat in a tall, leather-bound chair.

"Good morning, Ray", Donald greeted, motioning for the boy to have a seat. Ray nodded in greeting and sat down. "Now", said Donald, "What is so important that it made you feel the need to wake me up". Ray takes a deep breath, before replying, "I apologize for that, and I know this isn't the best time, nor day, but some aspects of life cannot be ignored". Donald nods and questions what he means by that. To which Ray replies, "With all due respect, sir. I would like permission to ask for your son's hand in marriage". Donald's eyes widened as he lunged for the boy. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY SON?!"

Ray gasped for air as he tried to pry his boss's hands from his throat. "Answer my question you little shit", Donald snarled. "W-we met at club 33", Ray replied, stuttering badly with the grip on his neck ever tightening. "You mean to tell me that my son was with you in a SPEAKEASY!" Ray nodded, his vision getting blurry.

***********meanwhile****************************

Gerard and Mikey were sat on Gerard's bed talking about their relationships, when suddenly, Gerard hears a noise from below him. (A/N: the living room is under Gerard's room by the way). "Did you hear that", Gerard asked. Mikey perked up his ears then nodded. Gerard thought for a moment when something struck him. "When did Ray say he was coming over", "He said this morning, but he didn't answer when I called his apartment." Gerard thought for a moment. "I heard Patrick say that Dad had a visitor, and that it was his accountant. I think that Ray is here but...", he trailed off. Mikey's eyes went wide as he realized, "SHIT! Dad doesn't know", he yelled, as both boys ran out of the room and down the stairs. They both hoped that Ray was okay. Especially Mikey.


	3. chapter 3

Gerard and Mikey ran into the living and began trying to pry their father's hands from Ray's throat.

"Dad stop!" they yelled. Donald, reluctantly, released the fluffy-haired man, and quickly turned to his eldest, Gerard.

"Gerard, Ray here tells me that you met him in a speakeasy. Is this true?"

Gerard laughed, "That wasn't me that was Mikey."

Donald's face reddened until it was almost the color of blood.

"Gerard go to your room, I need to discuss some......issues with these gentlemen", Donald muttered.

Gerard swallowed and nodded, and left the room quickly. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew whom he could turn to if the tension got bad. In fact, he was heading to said person's room now.

***********************meanwhile*************************

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Michael", Donald spoke, folding his arms across his chest. Both boys took deep breaths. Mikey swallowed loudly, then replied,  
"Well, Ray and I have been friends for a long time, and one day we met at a speakeasy, and we started talking. Soon after that, Ray wanted to go on a date with me, and that is how it has been for the past two years."  
Donald considered the story, and breathed deeply before speaking again.  
"As heart- warming as this story is...", he said sarcastically, "I can't help but be skeptical of Ray's intentions. So I have a proposition for you."  
Both boys head peeked up and they spoke in unison,  
"What is it?"  
Donald chuckled darkly before responding,  
"If you two can prove to me that you deserve to be together, then and only then will I CONSIDER, giving you my blessing. You will have 2 months to convince me, if not you, Ray, will be banned from ever communicating in any form with my son, and you, Micheal, will be forced to be with someone of my choosing, and no arguments", Donald finished.  
"Now do we have a deal?", he smirked.  
The couple looked scared out of their minds, but Ray took the initiative and answered the man's question, "D-deal."  
Mikey sat there, squeezing Rays hand like it was his lifeline. He didn't know how he would accomplish this, but they had to. There was no question about it. They couldn't live without each other. They would succeed. They had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard walked the halls of the servants quarters, aka the basement. Though servant quarter was more appropriate as only one person slept there. However, as Gerard knocked on the heavy wooden door, he had a feeling that he would also be sleeping here tonight. Frank looked up with confusion, and thought the worst. He and the eldest son, Gerard, have been dating for three years, though they have known each other for five years. The worst case scenario was that they had been found out and that he was being called on wether to be dismissed or killed. Frank got up and walked over to his bedroom door, slowly opening it to find a disheveled and clearly frightened Gerard.  
"Gee? Baby what's wrong?", frank asked, pulling Gerard into a hug. Frank pulled Gerard inside and shut the door, locking it. Gerard sniffed for a moment before replying,  
"Dad found out about Mikey and Ray. He didn't react too well, and he's talking to them now." Frank nodded, understanding Gerard's reaction. Gerard and Frank shared one fear the entirety of their relationship. Gerard's father. They both knew the risk that they were taking, but they couldn't help how they felt. As they both got lost in their thoughts, Frank was forming a plan. He had been wanting to propose to Gerard for a while now. Saturday was Gerard's birthday, and it would be the perfect time. Now all Frank had to do was ask his sister to pick up the ring that he had on hold. This would the Gerard's best birthday ever he would make sure of it. Frank was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Gerard's lips colliding with his own. They kissed, briefly, before Gerard mumbled,  
"Frankie?", Frank nodded for him to continue,  
"Can we do something? I need to get my mind off this. Do you know anything that would help?", Frank smirked before nodding, "Oh yes. I think I can help with that, baby", he muttered, placing a longing kiss to Gerard's forehead. Gerard nodded and Frank quickly flipped them so that he was hovering over the older boy.  
*********smut scene, Bc I can't write it w/o feeling awkward****************  
After they both fought their breath, Gerard turned to Frank.  
"Frankie? If Dad ever tries to separate us, will you run away with me?"  
Frank chuckled, pulling Gerard in for a kiss before replying,  
"Try and stop me. I go anywhere that you go, no matter what".  
Gerard giggled, a sigh skipping from his lips as he cuddled into Frank more. He really hoped that they could stay like this forever. Maybe they can. Hah, in their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

After Donald left, Mikey and Ray were discussing what to do. They decided that everyday that Ray wasn't working, he would be at the house spending as much time with Mikey as he could, and proving his intentions to Mr. Way. They ended up laying on the couch asleep, while Gerard and Frank ended up tangled together. For that one moment, everything felt perfect.  
****the next morning********  
Gerard awoke, and rolled over reaching for Frank to cuddle with. Sadly, he wasn't there. Then Gerard remembered that Frank, being a gentleman, carried him to his room, so to not raise suspicion. The thought made Gerard smile slightly. God, he really does love him. Gerard got out of bed and got dressed, then he went to find Mikey. He glanced in the living room, and nearly died of laughter. Partly because of how he found Mikey, but mostly because when he started laughing, Mikey jumped and promptly fell off the couch, causing more laughter to erupt from Gerard. Mikey glared up at him from his place on the floor.  
"Sorry, was I interrupting anything", Gerard said through his laughs. Just as Mikey was about to come back with something, Donald strolled in with a triumphant smirk on his face.  
"Good morning, boys. Raymond, I believe that today is a very crucial day for the company, in which you, as the accountant must be present", he said, giving everyone a Joker smile. Ray nodded, kissed Mikey on the cheek, and followed Don out of the room. Leaving the brothers to their own devices. They both sat down and began to talk about anything and everything to get their minds off of the tension in the house.  
*******meanwhile*******  
Frank was waiting for something. Something that would change his life forever, for better or for worse.


	6. Chapter 6

******** in franks room************  
Frank sat there twiddling his thumbs and paced around the admittedly small room. Suddenly his door opened and he jumped about a foot in the air. "Jumpy much", his sister, Mari, laughed shutting the door, and handing the small velvet box to her brother. Frank took it carefully, and opened the lid. Inside, lay a black ring with small silver diamond set in the black frame. It was perfect. A smile came across his face, and he wrapped Mari in tight hug. Mari laughed and exclaimed,"Ok ok let go, or I won't have any functioning ribs". Frank let her go, and apologized. He then sat down on his bed with the box in his hand. Mari sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "So when and how do you plan to ask him?", she enquired. Frank thought for a moment before replying. "I think I'll take him on a dinner date tonight, and after that we can walk around for a bit the. I'll ask him.", he muttered. Mari nodded, "You need me to cover for you two?", frank nodded and thanked her. Mari took her leave and went to find Gerard. She wasn't going to reveal her brothers plan to him, but she was going to help him come up with an excuse. She met her soon to be brother in law at the doorway to the living room, where he was leaning against the wall like it was the only thing keeping him standing. Tear tracks were evident of what he had been mulling over for he past few nights. What would happen if he and Frank ever got caught. Mari put on a sympathetic smile and strode over to the young man that her brother adored. "Hey how ya doin?", she asked, her jersey accent ringing through her words. Gerard managed a small smile, before asking her if she needed to tell him something. "Actually, yes Frank is taking you out tonight and I have a excuse that will do just the right damage.", she stated proudly. Gerard giggled slightly and asked what it was. Mari explained that she would tell Donald that Gerard had tickets to an art gallery and was bringing Frank with him as an early birthday present. It was brilliant and made perfect sense. After conversing a bit more, Mari noticed the time and told Gerard to go get ready, so that she could sneak him out.  
******* later that night************  
"Knock knock", Mari said playfully. After hearing what she thought was "come in", she entered to see Gerard standing in front of his mirror, trying and failing to tie his tie. She laughed slightly and removed his hands then she tied it for him. "Thank you. How do I look?", he asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. Mari shot him a reassuring smile before replying, "You're welcome and you look great. Now let's get you out of here before there's someone to catch us"  
Mari grabbed Gerard's hand and led him, quickly, to the front door where Frank was leaned against the car, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Frank looked up and a smile spread across his face. Gerard smiled back and ran to him, arms open. They embraced each other in a tight hug, before Frank rushed to the passenger side and opened Gerard's door for him. Frank then got in himself, and they headed to their destination. Little did they know that they were being observed, by Gerard's father while he watched outside his bedroom window. He would deal with them soon enough, but for now, he had the the sister of the soon to be deceased to question.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank and Gerard drove for a bit, before stopping at Gerard's favorite restaurant. They had dinner and made small talk, while Frank kept checking his pocket to ensure that the ring was still there. After that, they went for a walk in a path that Frank had found on their first date. They walked in silence, not needing conversation at the moment. They got to the edge of a cliff that had seen them kiss for the first time. Gerard was ecstatic, but also nervous. Frank had been acting strange the entire date. As Gerard walks to the edge, pondering this, Frank walked slowly behind him, box in hand, waiting for the right moment. As he and Gerard reached the edge of the cliff, Frank cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Gee?", he asked. Gerard turned to look at him with a small smile on his face. "Yes?", he answered. Frank swallowed hard and slowly knelt on one knee and took Gerard's hand in his own. Gerard gasped quietly and put a hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe this. Frank took another deep breath before starting, "Gerard Arthur Way, you and I have known each other for a long time, and over time I started to realize that I had feelings for you. I was over the moon ecstatic when I found that you felt the same. After that, I started loving you more each day, and when you told me that you shared my love I was the happiest man alive. Now, these last 3 years have been the most amazing years of my life. And I'd like to make that permanent. So, um Gerard Arthur Way, will you marry me?", frank finished. He took the ring box from his pocket and presented it to the man that he loved with every fiber of his being. Gerard was silent for a moment, and as the seconds dragged on, Frank started to worry that he'd ruined everything. When Gerard noticed this he pried his hand from his mouth and knelt next to Frank. He leaned in and whispered one word, "Yes", he pulled back as a grin wide enough to split someone's face in half came across Franks features. Frank gently slid the ring onto Gerard left hand, before Gerard tackled him with kisses. The kissing became heated as the men shed the suits that were compacting then in more ways than one. Frank flipped Gerard over and began to kiss and lick his way down his body. Gerard moaned and writhed on the grass, his hands going to Franks hair, pulling as the feeling of Franks hands on his skin intensified. When Frank had kissed his way back up to Gerard's lips, he entered him without any further hesitation. Gerard moaned in both pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure. Frank surprised Gerard, however as he went slow, his lips meeting with Gerard's every few thrusts and when he wasn't kissing Gerard, he was whispering sweet nothings. Then Gerard realized it. This wasn't just another night of dinner and sex, this was what love truly felt like. Light moans spilled from his lips as he and Frank continued like this forever ( really only an hour), until they both met their climax, screaming each other's names into the cool night that had set itself around the lovers. As they lay there in the after glow of lovemaking, they shared "I love you's", and small talk. They then decided, albeit begrudgingly, to put themselves back together and head for home. When they pulled up, Gerard waited at the front door for Frank to come back from putting the car away. Outside the door, the couple embraced once more, before entering the house hand in hand. They expected Patrick to be about, so he could help them sneak back in , but they didn't expect Gerard's father to be waiting for them in the living room.  
As the two walked past the living room doorway, a shot rang out. Gerard shrieked as Frank stumbled forward and collapsed in his arms. Gerard looked up, tears rolling down his face, at the man whom he had known his entire life. Gerard glared at his father, then turned to Frank, "Baby, wake up, we need to get you to the hospital ok?", Frank nodded minutely, and groaned, clutching his side. Gerard turned to the man that he used to call his father and asked him to call for Patrick. Donald nodded and did as he was asked, 'hopefully this will teach that little shit', he thought with a dark chuckle. He had shot the boy as a way to tell him that either he leave the estate, or he dies, just like his sister.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days later and Gerard had refused to leave Franks side. Mikey and Ray had visited, but Donald and Mari had not. The former didn't bother the couple so much as the latter. When Gerard asked Patrick, he said that Donald had shot Mari for lying and treason. Frank and Gerard both shed their tears, but knew that if Mari were here, she wouldn't want them to dwell on the past. Frank was alive and recovering well, and that was all that mattered to Gerard. The shot had missed anything vital, but needed to be removed as it was lodged in between some ribs. Gerard and Frank had been discussing what would happen when they got back home. They had come to a decision to elope, but were still trying to plan it out without any of them getting shot. It was the fourth day of Frank being in the hospital that Donald paid them a visit.  
Donald strode into the room, and Gerard stood defensively in front of his fiancé' bed. "What do you want?", he asked, glaring at the older man. Donald let a dark chuckle, then responded, "I just want to have a conversation". Gerard kept eyeing him for any signs of a weapon, but nodded, sitting back in his place. Donald took to leaning against the far wall.  
"So, how long has this been occurring?", he inquired. Frank took a deep breath, "Gerard and I have been very close for more than five years, ever since I was hired to be his valet. We have been in a relationship for three years, and in a month it will be four years", Donald considered this then replied, "In all those years and neither of you considered to alert me about this development", Both men bowed their heads, shamefully. "We were scared", Gerard answered, "We didn't want to tell you, and have you separate us, then after a year, we realized that if we were to tell you, it would be at a point when we may have a chance at staying together", Gerard glanced up at his father, fear and anger in his eyes. Donald demurred at the look on his sons face, but he would still hold his position. "As your father, Gerard, I would be fine with this, but as the head of a major mafia operation, I can NEVER accept this. You are lucky that I didn't kill Frank, but I decided that a warning shot would be in order", "A warning for what", Gerard asked, reaching out to squeeze Franks hand. A sinister look came across Donald's face, and a shiver ran down both of the boys spines. "It was a warning to leave the estate or suffer the same fate as his beloved sister". Though Gerard wanted to lash out at his father, he decided to take the high road and calmly stated, "If Frank leaves, I leave with him. Wether you like it or not I love him and I would go to the ends of the earth just to be near him. Disown me if you will, but I can't help who I am". Donald was stunned by this. He lost his composure and stepped up to his son, his hand raised, ready to strike. Gerard's eyes widened, but he remained calm. When Donald was within reaching distance, he reeled back and brought his hand down. Hard. The sharp sound of skin colliding rang out in the small room. Gerard whimpered but refused to be put down by him. Frank squeezed his hand, and though he wanted to defend his fiancé, he was scared that if he tried to fight back that Donald would hurt him more. Gerard squeezed back in reassurance. He sat up, he cheek red and starting to bruise, the skin just under his eye cut and bleeding from Donald's ring. He had tears in his eyes but he fought them back. Donald stared at Gerard, astonished to say the least. He had never raised a hand to any of his children, and he was surprised that Gerard wasn't more emotionally hurt about this. He must care for Frank, but still it was a specific rule that mafia and gay should never be together. Donald composed himself once again before speaking, "As much as I respect you for standing up for what you believe in, my position still stands firm. You are henceforth banned from even communicating with Frank till the day that you die. If I catch you again with him I will not hesitate to shoot both of you and this time you won't go to a hospital". Donald glared at the two, then took his leave. He had paperwork to take care of.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few days later and Gerard had refused to leave Franks side. Mikey and Ray had visited, but Donald and Mari had not. The former didn't bother the couple so much as the latter. When Gerard asked Patrick, he said that Donald had shot Mari for lying and treason. Frank and Gerard both shed their tears, but knew that if Mari were here, she wouldn't want them to dwell on the past. Frank was alive and recovering well, and that was all that mattered to Gerard. The shot had missed anything vital, but needed to be removed as it was lodged in between some ribs. Gerard and Frank had been discussing what would happen when they got back home. They had come to a decision to elope, but were still trying to plan it out without any of them getting shot. It was the fourth day of Frank being in the hospital that Donald paid them a visit.  
Donald strode into the room, and Gerard stood defensively in front of his fiancé' bed. "What do you want?", he asked, glaring at the older man. Donald let a dark chuckle, then responded, "I just want to have a conversation". Gerard kept eyeing him for any signs of a weapon, but nodded, sitting back in his place. Donald took to leaning against the far wall.  
"So, how long has this been occurring?", he inquired. Frank took a deep breath, "Gerard and I have been very close for more than five years, ever since I was hired to be his valet. We have been in a relationship for three years, and in a month it will be four years", Donald considered this then replied, "In all those years and neither of you considered to alert me about this development", Both men bowed their heads, shamefully. "We were scared", Gerard answered, "We didn't want to tell you, and have you separate us, then after a year, we realized that if we were to tell you, it would be at a point when we may have a chance at staying together", Gerard glanced up at his father, fear and anger in his eyes. Donald demurred at the look on his sons face, but he would still hold his position. "As your father, Gerard, I would be fine with this, but as the head of a major mafia operation, I can NEVER accept this. You are lucky that I didn't kill Frank, but I decided that a warning shot would be in order", "A warning for what", Gerard asked, reaching out to squeeze Franks hand. A sinister look came across Donald's face, and a shiver ran down both of the boys spines. "It was a warning to leave the estate or suffer the same fate as his beloved sister". Though Gerard wanted to lash out at his father, he decided to take the high road and calmly stated, "If Frank leaves, I leave with him. Wether you like it or not I love him and I would go to the ends of the earth just to be near him. Disown me if you will, but I can't help who I am". Donald was stunned by this. He lost his composure and stepped up to his son, his hand raised, ready to strike. Gerard's eyes widened, but he remained calm. When Donald was within reaching distance, he reeled back and brought his hand down. Hard. The sharp sound of skin colliding rang out in the small room. Gerard whimpered but refused to be put down by him. Frank squeezed his hand, and though he wanted to defend his fiancé, he was scared that if he tried to fight back that Donald would hurt him more. Gerard squeezed back in reassurance. He sat up, he cheek red and starting to bruise, the skin just under his eye cut and bleeding from Donald's ring. He had tears in his eyes but he fought them back. Donald stared at Gerard, astonished to say the least. He had never raised a hand to any of his children, and he was surprised that Gerard wasn't more emotionally hurt about this. He must care for Frank, but still it was a specific rule that mafia and gay should never be together. Donald composed himself once again before speaking, "As much as I respect you for standing up for what you believe in, my position still stands firm. You are henceforth banned from even communicating with Frank till the day that you die. If I catch you again with him I will not hesitate to shoot both of you and this time you won't go to a hospital". Donald glared at the two, then took his leave. He had paperwork to take care of.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as his fathers footsteps could no longer be heard, Gerard leaned his head on the edge of the hospital bed and began to sob. Frank brought his hand up and ran his fingers through his fiancés hair. Gerard leaned into the touch and mentally thanked whatever being was watching over him for giving him a man like Frank.  
"Shhh, don't worry, love, everything will be fine ", he soothed, tears brimming his eyes. He refused to let them fall, though. His fiancé needed him, so he had to be strong.  
After a few minutes, Gerard calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence.  
"What are we gonna do, Frankie?"  
Said man smiled, tucking a strand of Gerard's ebony hair behind his ear.  
"We're gonna run away. Just like we planned, okay?"  
"But where will we go, and what about Mikey and Ray, we can't leave them."  
Frank sighed, "I have family in Italy, I have a house there, that you and I can live in, and we can bring Ray and Mikey. There plenty of room."  
"But if my father found us out we would be killed."  
"Calm down baby, did I ever tell you why I came to work for your father?"  
Gerard shook his head.  
"Well, I came to work for your father, because I had a disagreement with my father. My father being the biggest boss in the mafia and all. I'm the sole heir, and I had my eyes set on you for a long time. My father hates yours, so he assumed that you were like him, being his child and all. I vowed to prove you were different, thus causing me to work for Way enterprises inc. when I told my father about us and our relationship, he agreed that when we move to Italy that we are under full protection. Your father won't be able to come within 100 feet of us."  
Gerard considered everything for a moment, then promptly agreed to run with Frank to Italy. He was never fit to run the mafia anyway.  
****a few hours later*********  
"Go home, my love and pack everything that you want to take with you. I need to arrange things with my father, and tell Mikey and Ray to do the same. I will come to get you when the time is right, okay?"  
"Okay, I love you, Frankie."  
"I love you too, Gee."  
And with that, Gerard left the hospital with a new found eagerness in his step. He couldn't believe he was about to be free from his fathers demanding house. He did as he was asked and sat on his bed, waiting for Frankie to come for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Gee's POV  
I sat on my bed, waiting for Frank to arrive, when suddenly my phone buzzed.  
*we're here. Hurry!*  
I smiled and grabbed my two bags, and ran down the stairs, only to find my father standing at the door with about ten of his finest men, guns drawn.  
"This was the only way out", I thought as my father turned and a grin plastered itself onto his face.  
"So, you're the reason that the Iero gang is here", my dad sneered.  
I shook my head, but my lie was clear.  
My dad sighed, "I thought that my warning was enough, but seeing as you still defy me, I guess that something more material is needed", then without another word, he grabbed me by my hair, ignoring my protest, and dragged me to the front of the mob at my front door. I saw Frank standing there gun drawn, pointed at my fathers head. His eyes widened when he saw me, as I silently begged for this to be a nightmare. However, that wasn't the case. I heard the clicking of a gun barrel near me, before I felt the cool touch of steel on my temple. I saw Franks eyes slightly water, but he managed to keep them from falling.  
"You come any closer, then your little slut, bites a bullet", my father yelled. I mentally screamed, and tried to maneuver a way out of his grip.  
"You're bluffing", Frank replied. My dad chuckled, darkly, before replying,  
"You stupid fool. I have two sons, so wasting one isn't a problem, especially a failure like Gerard here", he tightened his grip on my hair, making my cry out in both pain and fear. I prayed, silently for someone to stop this. For someone or something to end this horror show. Then, as though god or whoever is up there listened to me as I heard another click, and the voice of my brother, rang out in the tense silence.  
"Let him go, father."  
"And why should I", my dad replied, "I have you here to run the business, so what's the point of him living."  
Mikey growled his next sentence,  
"In not running the business, and neither... are YOU!!!!", then he pulled the trigger, I shrieked as my fathers head exploded, blood and brain matter splattered my face and the concrete below.  
The next few minutes was screaming and gunfire, I felt a pin in my left shoulder before my head hit the concrete, and everything began to fade. The last thing I remember, was Frank screaming my name, and the Mikey's face as everything went black.  
Franks POV  
"Gee!", I screamed, shooting at the rest of the men, sons dead, some fleeing for their lives, by those who remained continued to fight. Soon the dust settled, about ten bullet-ridden corpses, including that of Donald Way, lay in front of Way Manor. I turned to Anthony, my cousin and told him to go collect Gerard's bags. He nodded and hurried off. I ran over to where Mikey was, and knelt over my loves', unconscious form. There was blood seeping out of his left shoulder and slight blood from under his head. Carefully, I picked him up and carried him to my car. The police would no doubt be here any second, so he would have to wait until we were in Italy to get help.  
God, I hope he's still alive. I reached over and held his hand, praying that he would be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Gees POV*in comatose state*  
Everything's dark. That's what I can see. This big pool of nothingness. I can hear things.  
The beep of what is assumably a heart monitor.  
The buzz of the A/C in probably a hospital room.  
But most of all, I hear voices. They range from what might be a doctor speaking a strange language, sounds like Italian.  
Mikey and Rays voices, talking to me, telling me things that are happening in the world.  
From what I can tell, we are in Italy, I've been "asleep" for about a week, Frank is "not taking this very well", and that's all I can pick up.  
However, it's when Franks voice is present that makes me wish I could wake up. Though it's hard to make out, due to his crying, I can tell that he blames himself for what happened, but when he's not wishing that we switched places, he's talking about...... well everything. All of our fondest memories, funny stories about whatever, our plans for when I wake up, the wedding. It makes me happy that he has such faith in my waking up.  
Today, though, something's wrong. The doctor and Frank were talking, and Frank started yelling. Something about how, "I'm still alive",and that "They can't do this to me". This was confusing and for the first time since I've been in a coma, I began trying to move. I thought that in time, I would regain the ability to move, but I realized that I need to do something or I might not ever move again. I started simple, opening my eyes. I tried, and finally came after what seemed like hours, my eyes shot open, but I recoiled at the brightness of the room. Ok, so far so good, now let's try to move my hand. I concentrated on balling my hand into a fist. Frank and the doctor were still fighting and hadn't noticed me yet. When my hand finally cooperated I let out a sigh of relief. Ok, now I need to try talking. They gotta notice that, right? Ok, here we go. I opened my mouth, and said the first thing that came to mind.  
"F-f-Frank...".  
God my voice is croaky, but that seemed to get their attention as Frank turned his head, eyes wide.  
"Gee?", he asked, walking over to my bed and grabbing my hand.  
I nodded, and squeezed his hand. He looked over at the doctor and said something in Italian, then the doctor walked over and began speaking.  
I had no clue what he was saying, so I looked over at Frank for help.  
"He wants to know how you're feeling baby"  
Oh. That's makes sense.  
"I'm f-feeling f-fine", Frank smiled and translated to the doctor. After maybe half an hour of questions, I was moving a lot more fluidly and talking better, having gotten a glass of water from Frank. The aforementioned and the doctor walked out of the room, and Mikey and Ray wakes in to keep me company.  
"Hey bro, how're you holding up?", Mikey asked after bear-hugging me.  
"Well, fine, but I probably have a few bruised ribs from your massive bear-hug", I chuckled. Mikey rolled his eyes and we talked like that for maybe five minutes before Frank walked in, a smile on his face.  
"Well? What's the news", I said.  
"You're going home today. The doctor said you're making excellent progress, so you can go home", Frank replied. I was amazed and overjoyed. After the boring medical crap, we left the hospital and went to Franks house. I say house, but it was a fucking mansion. As we walked in, I stared in awe at what would become my new home.  
"Welcome home, baby", Frank cooed as I walked into Franks, now our, room.  
"Yeah, home", I reply. The rest of the night is spent settling in and catching up on what happened back in New Jersey. That, however is a story for another day. E also discussed plans for what would be the happiest day of my life.  
A/N: this is the second to last chapter. The next will be the wedding and then the epilogue. That's all for now.


	13. Chapter 13

Gee's POV  
I sat in my room, waiting for the time when I would get ready for the best day of my life. Frank and I are getting married, and I'm a combination of excited and terrified. Cliche, I know, but it's the truth. What was even more jarring was that Frank and I decided to seperate in the weeks before the wedding. I wasn't able to see Frank at all for two weeks. It was awful! I missed his..... everything! His cuddles, his laugh, his jokes, his kisses, everything. I'm already dressed, I'm just waiting for Mikey to pick me up. He shouldn't be much longer. I sat there for maybe five minutes before a knock on my door scared the living shit out of me.  
"It's time", Mikey called through the door.  
"Alright, I'll be right there", I replied.  
'Well, here goes nothing', I thought as I stepped out of the house and into my brothers car.  
Franks POV  
"Holy shit, I can't believe this is actually happening", I said as Ray worked on my hair.  
"I can, you haven't shut up about it for two weeks", he replied. I blushed slightly at that. I'm excited, can he blame me? Well..... I guess he could, but that's not the point. I get to marry the love of my life, and have a happy life with them. These past two weeks have been agitating without Gerard, but we have the rest of our lives to spend together, so I'll let it slide. Once Ray finally managed to tame my hair, even though his looks like a birds nest, I smiled in the mirror and thanked him for helping out. After a few moments, Ray checked the time and said it was time to go. I got up and went into the large room full of pews and a few of my family. I took my place at the alter and waited for my husband-to-be's arrival.  
After what felt like hours, the doors opened and revealed the angel of my dreams. He looked stunning in the black suit and red tie, as I knew he would. He walked, no strutted down the aisle with confidence, though when I looked at his eyes, I saw he was absolutely terrified. Poor thing. As he neared the alter, I reached out and took his hand.  
"Hi", he said once he was standing in front of me.  
"Hi" I replied, slightly distracted by how adorable he was. The priest cleared his throat and began.  
*******skip to the vows**********  
"You may now speak your vows to one another", the priest said.  
I took a breath and went first.  
"Gerard, ever since I first saw you, I knew that I wanted to get to know you. When That happened, I wanted to fall in love and when that happened, I wanted to be with you to the end of time. I vow, that I will protect, cherish, be loyal to and above all, love you till my dying breath and even then I won't stop loving you.", I finished, tears beginning to form.  
Gerard swallowed back his own tears and began.  
"Frank, when I met you, I thought that there was no way that someone so beautiful was so kind, but you proved me wrong from when we first spoke. Ever since then, you've opened my eyes to new things in the world, and that among other things, is what I love about you. I promise that I will protect you, hold you, be loyal to you and love you till the end of time."  
By the time he finished, we were both releasing joyful tears. The priest spoke the words that I wanted to hear for the longest time.  
"I now pronounce you husband and man, you may kiss your love", and with that I dipped Gerard and pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss, of love, and slight lust, with a trace of "I miss you" scattered there. After a few minutes, I scooped Gerard into my arms and took him up to our room(Franks mansion has a church for these occasions), and set him in the bed. I locked the door before turning to my husband. He looked at me with wonder and pure joy but the sprinkle of lust was hard to miss. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.  
"Hi, honey", I said, causing him to blush at the nick name. He seemed to have swallowed his nerves, though, because he then pounced on me and attacked me with chaste, lustfull kisses. Soon we were both undressed and mentally preparing ourselves for this special moment to be remembered for years.  
*sweet sex scene where they make love. I'm too tired to write a smut scene rn, but if I change my mind I'll change this, bye 


	14. Chapter 14

*3 years later*  
Gee's POV  
I sat at my easel, the only sound in the room, was the soft scratch of the brush along the canvas. As I painted, I thought of many things. These last years have been the most amazing of my life. Frank has been doing more work at home, and we spend more time together than we ever had before. We've adopted three dogs, Sweetpea, Susan, and Mama. Also I now have three cats, Mitch, Jupiter and Misfit. I did more painting and made some good money off of what they sold for.  
Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Frank strolling into the room.  
"Hey baby, how is the painting coming?",  
He asked as he stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I hummed and leaned into his touch.  
"It's coming along nicely, how's work?"  
"I'm actually done for the day, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to take a walk?"  
A sleepy smile painted itself across my face as I looked up at the one man who could make me happier than anything, even coffee(and that's saying something).  
"Of course. I need some new inspiration anyways", I said leaning up to kiss his lips.  
We shared a chaste kiss, before he helped me clean up my art stuff and we headed out to the forest behind our house. We followed this thin trail until it reached a cliff that overlooked the seaside.  
We sat on this old stone bench that had been there since forever and stared at the rippling ocean, the sound of the waves crashing, and the sweet smell of saltwater surrounded us as we reminisced on everything that happened.  
As it started to get darker, we walked back to the house, and decided to go to bed.  
After we were in bed, we snuggled up to one another and shared many "I love you"'s and small, living kisses before drifting off into a deep slumber. Life, for me, couldn't be better  
The end


End file.
